


Что это было?

by majougari



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majougari/pseuds/majougari
Summary: Неожиданное вмешательство полностью изменило ход Гражданской войны.





	

— Не поддаётся, — сказал кто-то совсем рядом. Металлический скрежет резанул уши, потом стих.  
— О, похоже, очнулся. Тони, ты меня слышишь?  
Тони Старк мгновенно пожалел о том, что пришёл в себя. Всё тело болело так, будто в нём не осталось целых костей, а главное — он никак не мог понять, что происходит.  
— Сними броню, чтобы мы могли осмотреть тебя, — сказал раздражённый женский голос.  
— Кто вы? — пробормотал Тони, тщетно пытаясь запустить систему диагностики. Костюм не подавал признаков жизни, превратившись в груду бесполезного железа.  
— Это Питер, — сказал мужской голос. — Ты в безопасности. Мы предполагаем, что ты серьёзно ранен, позволь нам помочь.  
Тони поколебался немного, но всё-таки нажал кнопку экстренного сброса брони. Кем бы ни были эти люди, вряд ли он долго протянет в консервной банке в таком состоянии.  
— Что случилось? Как я здесь?.. — начал Тони, как только поднялось забрало, но тут же прикусил язык. Маленькая комнатка, похожая на операционную, высокий блондин, громила у двери — беглый осмотр наткнулся на непреодолимое препятствие. Тони бессмысленно пялился на зелёную женщину, и женщина, похоже, тоже была не в восторге.  
— Рокет скучал по тебе, — с улыбкой сказал блондин, — и мы решили проведать старушку Землю.  
— Да, да, спихивай всё на Рокета, — проворчала зелёная женщина на самом обычном английском языке.  
— Кто скучал? — слабым голосом переспросил Тони, отчаянно пытаясь выйти из ступора. Он попытался сесть на столе, но первое же движение убедило его, что в данный момент лучше вообще не шевелиться.  
— Ро… Погоди-ка. Ты же Тони Старк? — неуверенно спросил блондин. Он озадаченно разглядывал Тони и казался немного обиженным, как будто Тони должен был о чём-то догадаться и не догадался.  
— Вам не кажется, что он немного усох? — над краем стола появилась мохнатая чёрно-белая морда и зашевелила длинными вибриссами.  
Тони вскрикнул от неожиданности и резко отпрянул от морды. Дыхание тут же перехватило от вспышки боли.  
— Кто ты такой? — резко спросила женщина.  
Ответить он не успел. Внезапно нахлынувшее воспоминание заставило его забыть о раздражении и удивлении, и даже о говорящем еноте. Тони закрыл глаза в надежде, что оно исчезнет так же, как появилось, но всё это — искажённое лицо Стива, занесённый для удара щит, запах гари и крови — было правдой, а не дурным сном.  
— Боже, — прошептал он. — Боже.  
— Послушай, — вмешался блондин. — Ты Железный человек, Тони Старк, верно?  
Тони молча кивнул, пытаясь справиться со сдавившей горло паникой.  
— И ты не узнаёшь нас?  
— Нет.  
— Питер бла и Стражи бла-бла-бла? — с отчаянной надеждой в голосе продолжал блондин.  
— По-прежнему нет. Послушайте, ребята, кто бы вы ни были… Мне нужно вернуться.  
— Это невозможно, — отрезал енот. — Мы только что сделали новый прыжок. Пит, ты понимаешь, что за хрень здесь происходит?  
— Прыжок куда? — возмутился Тони. — Где мы, чёрт возьми?  
Блондин потёр лицо руками.  
— Вероятности, — устало ответил он, игнорируя вопрос Тони. — Я думал, продавец наврал, просто корабль был слишком хорош, да и стоил всего ничего.  
— И всё же до Земли мы добрались в считанные секунды, — возразил енот. — Вероятностная тяга действительно работает.  
— Именно, — согласился блондин. — Но та ли это Земля?  
— Ты хочешь сказать, это была параллельная вселенная? — нахмурилась женщина.  
— И не тот Тони Старк, — понимающе кивнул енот. — Вероятность бесконечно мала, но не равна нулю.  
— Мне не нравится этот корабль. Надо было оторвать тому мерзавцу обе головы, — прогудел молчавший до сих пор громила.  
Тони снова замутило. В этом безумии не было никакого смысла.  
— Тони, я понимаю, что ты сейчас растерян, — сказал блондин, осторожно коснувшись его плеча. — Произошла большая ошибка, и мы пока не знаем, как её исправить. Я Питер Квилл, мы были знакомы с… немного другим тобой. Тебе знакома концепция множественных вселенных?  
— Верните меня домой, — сказал Тони, борясь с навалившимися разом болью, усталостью и ужасом перед банальной, какой-то будничной абсурдностью ситуации. — Идёт война. Я должен быть там.  
— На это потребуется время, — извиняющимся тоном ответил Питер. — Мы попали в твой мир случайно, я не знаю, как скоро мы сможем снова отыскать его.  
— Первым делом — закрой глаза и спи, Старк! — потребовал енот. — Нам нужно заняться твоими переломами, чтобы было кого возвращать обратно на убой.  
Тони почувствовал укол в предплечье и закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть, как нависшие над ним лица расплылись и задвоились.  
— Получается, есть много Старков в разных вселенных? — тараторил енот прямо у него над ухом. — Тогда давай оставим одного себе! Вряд ли кто заметит пропажу.  
— С чего ты взял, что он захочет остаться? — возразила женщина, и голос Питера откуда-то издалека ответил: — Я его уговорю.

***

— Кто-нибудь понял, что это было? — спросил Человек-паук.  
Герои растерянно переглядывались. Капитан Америка нервно вертел в руках щит и выглядел так, будто его стукнули по голове мешком муки.  
— Нет, серьёзно. Кто-нибудь ещё это видел? Зелёная леди? Говорящий енот? Ходячее дерево? Зачем они все танцевали?  
— Куда подевался Тони? — тихо спросила Наташа Романофф.  
— Может, ну его? Давайте ещё подерёмся, — предложил Бартон, вызвав несколько неуверенных смешков.  
Далеко за их спинами, в обломках здания аэропорта, разрушенного космическим кораблём при приземлении, пришла в себя Шерон Картер. Она не имела ни малейшего понятия, как оказалась здесь. И не обратила никакого внимания на валявшуюся поодаль засыпанную пылью снайперскую винтовку, которую недавно зачем-то принесла с собой.


End file.
